Network-based voicemail systems often limit a user's ability to access, store, and manage voicemail from a mobile device. Storing voicemail on a network limits access to voicemail based on network availability, restricts the amount of voicemail that can be stored, and provides few options for archiving voicemail. Additionally, voice-driven menu systems typically employed by network-based voicemail systems are cumbersome, making retrieval, navigation, and management of voicemail difficult and time consuming.